The Guiding moon
by technomage29
Summary: Gaia has her revenge by taking Percy's loved ones. He became lost and is healed by his idol and childhood friend. There are going to be a lot of side adventures as well. Definite Pertemis story though it might take a while. First Story please don't hate :D.
1. Chapter 1 - irreversible loss

**Chapter 1 – irreversible loss**

 **General POV**

Its been 5 years since the second giant war, peace radiated through camp half-blood as Percy walked around aimlessly, asking the same question why.

 **Percy POV**

'why…'

The only thought repeating in my mind like a broken record. The memory still fresh in his mind.

 **Flash back (5 month ago)**

"YOU WILL FALL BY MY HANDS AGAIN GAIA!" screamed Zeus as he tried to blast the earth with lightning. "I did not fall by your hands Zeus…it was the demigod Perseus Jackson" Gaia smirked as she knew she hit a sore spot.

Gaia used the last of her power to get revenge on Percy even though she knew it was pointless.

"Uncle I suggest we stand down… she's already fading and besides what has been done cannot be undone…" I whispered loud enough for Zeus to hear me, Gaia's revenge plot succeeded and now she didn't care if she faded or not, her plan was to break me by taking what I hold dear to my heart. My family.

She did the unthinkable, she used the last bit of her godly presence to destroy three souls; my mom, Paul and Annabeth.

"Goodbye Perseus Jackson, may we meet in another lifetime for I still need to thank you" there was a woman that looked like Gaia in her human form but she was standing on top of Gaia that was in her primordial form. She smiled and began to glow, power radiated from her and a blast of pure energy was released

I blacked out as the gods put a barrier around us.

 **Flash back end**

The incident haunted me, the gods felt a disturbance near my mom's apartment and contacted me right away and when we got there we saw Gaia with blood in her hands and we flashed her into a forest where she was being detained.

The damage was done, the souls destroyed.

 **Ok guys first story and it begins with a short chapter...sorry but im still trying to get a hang of writing a story so please bare with me and hopefully help me out.**

 **I dont own POJ or HOO**


	2. Chapter 2 - lost memories

**Chapter 2**

 **Percy POV**

After dinner I left to my cabin without even speaking to my friends, they kept their distance as they knew I needed space.

I tried to fall asleep but Morpheus had other ideas.

 **Dream**

I looked around and I seem myself standing in mom's old apartment, the realization brought pain into my heart. I remembered this day well… this was the day I met my best friend…Celena.

She was the light in my life when my mom wasn't there all those years ago, my best friend.

I watched as my childhood unfolded in front of me.

"C'mon brat let's get you into your room so I can beat the shit out of you!" Gabe's voice could be heard throughout the apartment building and if any one heard they didn't care. I winced at the memory as I knew what Gabe had done to me back then. I came home late from my first day of school and well…Gabe was drunk and I didn't have any money on me.

I teared up as I remembered how I pleaded with my mom to give me the exact amount for the bus fare. I hated Gabe even though as I was young and I didn't want him to take more of my mom's money.

The memory shifted and I saw myself limping towards school the next day, that's when I met her…

She was standing there looking towards the school and she looked a little nervous. I never realized until now how beautiful she looked, even though we were 7 at the time. My younger self walked up to her full of confidence…then I tripped, partly because I was in pain and partly because I was just mesmerized by her hair.

I saw my younger self talk to her and discovered that she's new here. We instantly bonded and became best friends. Being my best friend we always got into trouble and we always stuck together. Even when I moved schools she would always be there.

The memory shifted again and this time we were 9 in front of my mother's apartment. Mom insisted that I brought her home so she could meet her. And I did after we persuaded Gabe to leave for the day.

She made my miserable childhood a happy one.

The memory shifted again and again and old memories resurfaced. She was the first person I loved and the person I would do anything for.

The scene shifted again and this time I recognized the even all too well, it was the day before my mom and I left for Montauk, the same day that Celena told me that she was leaving to Greece. It broke me to hear that for she was my first friend, best friend and my first crush.

I still haven't gotten over her and I know I'm going to sound like a dick but the only reason I got with Annabeth was because I was trying to get over Celena.

The memory played on and I watched.

Celena and I snuck out Yancy at 12 midnight for she loved the moon and stars we went to a dock and sat on the pier silently stargazing. Her light brown hair flowed in the moon light and her eyes were filled with a look of wonder and a hint of sadness. I remembered the words we spoke of.

"What's wrong starshine?" the nickname I gave her because of her fascination of stars, well that's what I told her anyway but I gave her the nick name due to her eyes, they shined as if millions of stars were placed there by the gods.

"Percy… I'm cold…" she replied with a sad voice. "Hold me for a bit will you?"

She scooted up against me and I pulled her into a hug warming her with my body heat. Instantly my face felt warm but I didn't move a muscle.

"Percy do you care about me?" she whispered and I answered without hesitation "Of course more than anything." She drew a deep breath and replied slowly.

"My family and I are moving to Greece tomorrow and I don't know if I'll be able to see you again…" she whispered while her tears hit the ocean surface creating ripples. I broke a little remembering this and I felt as if I was tearing up again.

Before I spoke a work she put her finger to my lips but her eyes not meeting mine at all. Then she did the unthinkable… she kissed me. After I got over my shock I kissed her back. We stayed like that for about a minute before we pulled apart. She rested her head in my chest.

"Please don't forget about me…" she whispers still not meeting my eyes.

"Never"

I was about to say more but I realized she fell asleep and I carried her back into her dorm. I had tears running down my face as it reminded me of how much I missed her. I never got the chance to say good bye either, I went to her dorm in the morning to find out that she left at the crack of dawn.

A note left by her saying

 _'Don't forget your promise sunshine, I love you and always will don't forget that'_

While Annabeth and Thalia gave me cheesy nicknames like 'seaweed brain and kelp for brains, etc.' Celena gave me a name full of meaning and care, the currently one of the few nicknames that doesn't have a negative connotation.

 **Dream end**

I woke up feeling a lot better as I knew what I needed to do. I walked to the mess hall with a light grin. I offered the usual offering but today I also offered a bit to Morpheus.

After breakfast I sprinted to the big house to find Chiron. I needed to get out here; I needed to get to Greece. It's been almost 10 years since I saw her but I had to find her.

I stopped before I left my cabin staring at my mist fountain; I fished out a drachma from the small pool of water and prayed.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Celena Lunetta." I prayed hoping to get through. Minutes passed and the rainbow shimmered but not what I was expecting. I saw iris instead and I stared confused.

"I'm sorry Percy but it looks like the person you requested is being blocked off, I can't reach her" iris replied, she looked genuinely sad for the moment before she tossed my drachma back and offered a small smile. "Come visit Fleecy and I sometime ok?" then she disappeared.

I packed the rest of my things into a bag before I went ask for permission to leave camp.

 **doing a bit better than last chapter...word wise at least. Hope you guys are liking the story i will try to update as often as possible**

 **I don't own POJ or HOO**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hestia's Promise

**Chapter 3 – Hestia's promise**

 **Hestia POV**

Oh Percy what have you done in your past life to deserve this…

Hearth is my main domain and therefor I know everything that happens regarding the hearth. Including prayers and requests.

 **Flash back (2 Days before Gaia revenge plot succeeding)**

I sat at my usual spot around the Olympian hearth peeking into the mortal world. A beautiful smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the flames. The signal of an offering and I tuned my mind to the source of the smell. I saw Sally Jackson; Percy's mother. I knew of her existence and must admit I admire her quite a lot.

"Lady Hestia may I request an audience with you?" that's a surprise but after all she's the mother of Percy, the one demigod that I cared for. I flashed down into her home noticing she's looking at me with a look of dread.

"Lady Hestia, it's an honour" she bows. "The honour is mine Ms Jackson, please call me just Hestia" I replied while motioning for her to rise. "Then it is just Sally to you Hestia" her eyes twinkled just like Percy's before they became dark again.

"I suppose you are wondering why I requested you to come here?" she asks breaking the silence. I nodded as I sat down in her couch while she went to the kitchen.

"I received a message from a dream and I would like to ask for two favours…" she says while bringing out a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies." Again I nodded for her to continue.

"Gaia is planning to risk her life to hurt Percy, she's planning to use her life force to destroy mine, Paul and Annabeth's souls." I stared at her with shock. "I must report this to the council, they will be able to help." I expected her to agree nut she did the opposite.

"We cannot tamper with fate Hestia, would you swear on the Styx that you will not reveal this information to anyone except for Percy." Her eyes bore into me and I will be lying if I said I wasn't scared. "I swear upon the river Styx not to reveal this conversation to another being except for Percy." I said while she looked relieved. "Percy is going to be devastated when he finds out… if it's not too much to ask for would you please look after him in my place?" to say I was stunned was the same as saying the sun is green. "A-are you sure? I-" one look into her eyes and a silent agreement fell between us, this was only a precaution. "It would be my pleasure, sally." This was when her eyes started to fall and I hugged her.

Throughout the day she taught me everything about Percy including her secret recipe; blue chocolate chip cookies.

I said my thanks and left, two days later Sally's vision became a reality.

Her one instruction ringed in my mind.

 _"Make sure to look after Percy and only approach him when he plans on leaving camp, promise me this."_

 **Flash back end**

I walked to my hearth and flashed down to the borders of camp hoping to catch Percy before he leaves.

 **Two chapters in one day :P**

 **hoping the story isnt getting confusing and suggestions?**

 **I don't own POJ or HOO**


	4. Chapter 4 - A new family

**Here is Chapter 3 and thank you guys for all the support i started off a little nervous but now with the kindness you all showed me i feel much better**

 **Chapter 4 – A new family**

 **Percy POV**

I sat back down as I decided to wait for nightfall that way the harpies won't see me…

"Celena where are you…" I whispered under my breath staring into the fountain across the cabin. After I met her the sight of the moon would always calm me down… I wonder what would happen if she met Artemis.

11:30

I should get ready

"Percy…may I enter" came a small voice full of warmth and hope. "of course lady Hestia" I replied and as soon as she opened the door I gave a small bow.

" hello Percy…..we need to talk…"

 **Hestia POV**

"hello Percy… we need to talk…" I don't know how he'll react and quite frankly he's one of my if not the most favourite demigod. I just hope he takes it well enough not to burst into tears. At least this time I can be there for him. He stares at me waiting, his bag on his shoulders.

"Percy I know its been a while but are you ready to open up on the topic regarding your mother?" I said in a soft voice putting a bit of my power into it hoping it will calm him. As soon as I said it tears began to form around his sea green eyes.

"I don't know… I miss her… but of course if you want to talk about it please continue…" I can't stand to look at him like this. "Percy please take a seat I gestured to his bed"

"Shouldn't that be my line milady after all you are my guest" at least he hasn't lost his sense of humour. I give him a small smile before we both at down. Him taking a sigh and taking off his back pack.

"I know you'll be mad after what I have to say but please let me finish…" I looked at him dead in the eye. "of course" he nods his head and that's when I went on telling him everything his mother told me.

" so my mom was visited by a god in her sleep, the fates?" he asks a lone tear falling from his face. "I know my mother was clear sighted but she wasn't gifted with prophecy."

"No, she wasn't visited by any god, nor the fates. From what she told me she was visited by Ananke…primordial goddess of inevitability, compulsion and necessity. That's why she made me swear on my immortality and on the Styx not to tell anyone"

"oh… " was his only reply, he looks down before I see the tears falling down onto the bed sheets. I pull him into a hug and lets him cry on my shoulder.

"Percy your mother didn't ask this of me but… would you like to be my son? As you know being a maiden goddess I do not have any children however I would like one, one that I can care for… I know I can't replace your mother bu- " he hugs me tighter.

"yes… yes please…" he whispers and I can't help but have a small smile. "Percy look at me" he looks. "I Hestia, Olympian goddess of hearth and home adopt Perseus Jackson should he agree he will become my son. This I swear upon my immortality and the Styx" thunder booms across the sky and he replies with a shaky voice. "I Perseus Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson… Accepts Lady Hestia's offer and will swear upon the river Styx to become her Son." Thunder booms again as Percy begins develop a fain orange glow around his skin. I watched in happiness as he became my son. I touch his shoulder and started chanting and the orange glows brighter until the whole cabin fills with a warm orange glow.

"I am also making you my champion as well as giving you my blessing, now sleep Percy we will talk in the morning" I smile at him, my son. "ok sounds good..." he replies as the glow subsided. "Goodnight… mom…" I looked down in shock to see if I was dreaming only to find a smile across his face as he drifted into sleep.

 **I don't own POJ or HOO**


	5. Chapter 5 - Testing the flame

**Chapter 5 – Testing the flame**

 **Ok guys here is a longer chapter and thank you all for the support :D**

 **Percy POV**

I woke up late afternoon and thankfully nobody came into my cabin. I looked at the clock on my side table and realized it was past two. "Guess it's time to go train" I was about to get up until I realized a note in my left hand. I opened the note and realized it was written in fine Greek.

'Good morning or afternoon son .Whenever you wake up come visit me in Olympus there's a few things I want explain a few things to you before you make a choice. Love mom or Hestia if you don't feel comfortable with mom yet.'

Well guess I know what I'm doing today. I walked into my bathroom to get ready for the day, as soon as I walked in I looked into the full body mirror noticing something different about my eyes. Instead of the usual sea green flooding my eyes now it has orange mixed into it.

The iris was sea green towards the outside and around the pupil was orange, the in between the two colors seems to mix and fill in the remaining area. "I wonder…" I murmured. I started to focus on my water abilities and looked at my eyes. They began to go back to their usual green when I used my water powers it seems. I then decided to try fire.

I went to my fire place after getting ready for the day. My father gave this to me as a gift for my 18th birthday, dad always said water was better than fire but I enjoyed the warmth. I turned it on and the blue flames slowly flicked to life. Being the son of Poseidon I have a natural resistance to fire so I couldn't just stick my hand in there to test Hestia's blessing. The way I don't even know what powers I have and I'm just here assuming I have fire powers. I used the fire to warm my hands while closing my eyes to rest and I suddenly felt a small tug in my gut, almost didn't notice it but I did and now I'm focusing on it. Beads of sweat rolled down my face and soaked my shirt a little. I opened my eyes and saw a small fire ball in the palm of my hand.

I stared at the small fire it was the size of a golf ball but no matter the fact was that the fire ball was there and it was blue! "Holy Zeus…" I now have the ability to control fire and water. I cupped the small fire in my hand and tried to will it to go bigger with no effect and I suddenly had an idea. Still with the fire in my hand I ran to the bathroom to look at my eyes and surly the iris was orange and this time I also had small flames burning in my pupil.

"This is going to be awesome!" and smiled at my new look. The first real smile in over 5 months.

 **Hestia POV**

I sat alone in my palace on Olympus and stared down into the mortal realm pondering the same question that has been on my mind for the last 5 months. Why had I agreed to listen to Sally? But i'm thankful I did though because it gave me a son I could love. I got up and got ready for a walk to the throne room.

Upon arriving I saw my brother sitting on his throne with a clear look of confusion on his face. "Poseidon, brother dear are you feeling alright?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. The death of Sally Jackson hit Poseidon pretty hard and even after all this time he's still sulking. "yes I'm quite alright sister but I can't help but feel something is wrong concerning Percy…" must be because of my blessings. "is he alright?" I said with a small smile knowing what the problem was but not telling Poseidon. "Yes he's alright but I just felt a power spike and I've been here ever since."

"Poseidon if I may ask have you given Percy your blessing?" I've always wondered this, if he did give Percy his blessing it would make sense why he's so strong but if he didn't… what is he's true potential? "Actually no I haven't, I was planning on giving it to him sometime soon though" he replied with a sheepish grin.

The council has changed so much in the last five months, Hera became so much friendlier towards everyone, and she smiles and laughs a lot more now. Partly because Zeus also became more loyal and happy. The council meetings will always involve some kind of laughter and it's always the good kind. Apollo and Hermes would set up small pranks and it would always be in good fun. It really feels more like a family now, all thanks to Perseus the legend among demigod, hero of Olympus and my son.

"Brother don't be surprised but Percy is coming for a visit later on I think we might want to gather the council when he arrives." I said surprising him. "How do you know of this sister? He didn't tell me he wanted to visit…" he replied with a sad tone. "I asked him to come that's why, he has a surprise for us all." That brightened up he'd mood "Right then now that you mention it I think I will bless him during the meeting." He beams at me. It's good to see Poseidon so happy, like Percy he hasn't smiled since Sally's death. "I will see you later then sister" and with that he left leaving a sea breeze. I smiled as I looked down into the mortal world via my hearth. I focused on camp and spoke into Percy's mind.

"Percy dear I think your father has a surprise for you tonight be at Olympus at 8:00 sharp and don't be late." He jumped and looked into the sky and nodding."

"Tonight is going to be interesting…" I muttered to myself

"What is going to be interesting Aunt Hestia?" I spun around and stared into the silver eyes of my niece.

 **Percy POV**

I've been training for a while now and as I was planning to head to Olympus I heard rustling behind me. "PERCYYYYY! WENEEDYOURHELPTHERESAGROVENOTFARINTOTHEFORRESTANDITSONFIREEE!" Grover tackled me and machine gunned words at me. "Woah Grover slow down and tell me what's wrong"

He took a deep breath "We need your help there is a grove not far into the forest and it's on fire, please Percy Junipers shrub is very close to it." He begged giving me a pair of goat eyes.

"Whoa Grover don't beg alright, let's go!" we ran for about 5 minutes and then I began to see ashes floating in the air. "Grover how big is the fire?" "30 meter in diameter I'd say" great at least I felt the river nearby.

"Grover I'm going in! Help the nature spirits where you can!" I ran into the fire head on before he could say another word. As I ran further into the fire my skin felt fine probably Hestia's blessing but I could feel my clothes burning slowly. When I reached about the middle of the fire I raised my arms and felt a tug in my gut.

Without giving it another thought I decided to trust my gut, I closed my eyes and focused. Beads of sweat peppered my forehead and I could feel something happening, maybe the water from the river is dosing the flames but I don't hear anything. I opened my eyes and what I saw blew my mind. The flames were circling my body sort of like a disk I smiled and focused harder I thought about putting the flames into something and just like that the flames began to get smaller.

I looked down and I saw the flames going into my chest like I was absorbing it, the weird thing was that I felt hyper like an energized battery. The fire started to dwindle in size until the only thing left is a layer of ash on the grass.

 **Grover POV**

I rounded up as many nature spirits as I could before we stared to use nature magic to put up a wall of rock around the chaos, the chaos with Percy in the center. "Grover is he going to be alright?" juniper was tugging at my hand trying not to burst into tears. "Don't worry he will be alright, its Percy after all" I said hoping I was right. The naiads came to our aid with water from their own rivers "Lord let down the wall we'll supply so the prince can utilize it!" one of the naiads running uphill. "Everyone let it down!" I shouted to my small team of satyrs and spirits.

We let the stone wall crumble and as soon as the wall fell the flames were gone leaving a singed Percy. "Hey Grover everyone else ok?" he says while looking like a kid on a sugar rush. "Yeah we're all ok, where's the fire?"

"Dosed it" he gave me a thumbs up while smiling like an idiot, he almost looked like Leo. I rolled my eyes before walking up to check on him before I noticed his eyes. "Percy what happened to your eyes?" they were orange instead of green and it looked warm but also intimidating at the same time.

"Just a gift from Lady Hestia" he said before he took off like a rocked while screaming something about being late, I've been his friend for so long and he's still an idiot.

 **General POV**

8:05

Hestia stood by the entrance to Olympus fuming, Percy was late and he'd better have a valid excuse or else he's toast. She was hoping to talk with him before the meeting which was at nine. The elevator dinged and a hyper Percy came out. "HI MOM! SORRY FOR RUNNING LATE" Percy bolted towards Hestia like a little kid before he hugged her and picking her up.

"Percy!" Hestia screamed clearly didn't see that coming. He put her down after twirling her a few times. Hestia felt the floor and tried to scold him but it utterly failed as his smile just looked too innocent. "so why are you late? And why do you look so hyper? Is that the smell of smoke and why are your clothes singed?" Hestia entered mother mode as Percy was interrogated by his mother.

"and that's what happened." He said calmly, as soon as Hestia heard Percy absorbing fire she beamed at him knowing that he started to train and master her element brought joy to her heart. she explained to him that fire users can absorb fire as a source of power however one cannot absorb his or her own fire. "Why can't Leo absorb fire then?"

"Well it's a very rare ability and even I'm surprised that you have it, we Olympians know about the ability but no demigod has actually possessed it" she said thoughtfully "now come we got to go the throne room we can talk more about your powers later.

 **General POV (now in throne room)**

All the Olympians were assembled as they were told by Hestia there was a surprise announcement. The doors opened slightly to reveal a small Hestia in her 20s "Evening everyone i brought a special guest" she pushed the door open to reveal Percy. "COUSIN!" Apollo and Hermes screamed at the same time, after the giant war those three actually bonded via pranks. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, good to see you again Nephew" Zeus said with a smile and a nod, the rest of the Olympians greeted him and he sat in the middle of the throne room by the hearth.

"Well everyone I called you all today to tell you I have a son" Hestia said with a smile. All the Olympias looked shocked and stuttered words no one understood. Hestia took this opportunity and continued "His name is Perseus Jackson!"

"Huh?" was the very intelligent reply from every Olympian including Poseidon. "WHATTTTTT?!" the lord of the sea exploded after a minute of pore shock. "You stole my son! How dare you!" Poseidon roared. Hestia just smile angering the sea god even more.

"DAD! Lady Hestia became my adopted mother! So calm down before you destroy cities with your earthquakes!" Percy shouted at his father hoping to calm him down.

Poseidon looked at his son before a very intelligent "oh…"

Zeus looked between his siblings before a faint smile came across his face at first he was shocked but new he looks happy that Hestia has found a son to love.

 **Artamis POV**

I sat there shocked before admiring how this man changed her family for the better. Oh Perseus how you've grown… she looked at his small scar above his left eyebrow a reminder of his childhood a time when he was protecting Celena.

 **I don't won POJ or HOO**


	6. Chapter 6 - Protecting Celena

**sorry guys not as long as the last one but im trying :'(  
and thank you all so much for the support on this story**

 **Chapter 6 – protecting Celena**

 **11 year old Percy POV**

OMG its Christmas the best day of the year. Somehow mom managed to convince Gabe to go to his friend's party in Florida so he won't be here. Yes finally get to spend Christmas with mom!

I caught a bus from central park back home, mom told me to get out of the house so she can prepare dinner and I reluctantly left only to have the door slam behind me. I got off at the station and started walking home from there, I decided to take the long way back so mom wont shout at me for being early.

I was about 5 blocks away from home before I heard a distant cry for help. The voice was filled with fear and anger. Being the impulsive boy I am I took off towards the sound for help. And I'm glad I did as well.

In an alleyway was a girl wearing faded blue jeans a white shirt that went up to her knees and a green hoodie. I couldn't see her face but I could see she was in danger, three big bullies from around here tried to touch her. My fist started to shake and I could feel my face going red with anger, without another thought I charged.

They were about 15 meter away and haven't noticed me yet. I scanned my surroundings and saw two tin dustbins, I ran towards them and grabbed the lid. As I got closer I saw a girl with blue eyes and a light brown hair, I got even angrier as I noticed it was Celena.

I closed in before one of the bullies on the side turned around and saw me before he spoke though I slammed the lid into his face making him fall back onto his butt. The other two looked back and I tackled the one on the right for he was more my size, we flew into the dustbins with him knocked out.

As I got up I turned to see the biggest bully shaking with anger before he started walking towards me. "I'm going to make you pay brat. It's time for you to learn your place in this neighborhood!" trying to look intimidating he roared before he charged at me. Being half dazed I looked at him running towards me, I couldn't move and so I did the only logical thing I stood and watched.

I prepared for the pain as I continued to stare before my body moved on its own. I sidestepped and stuck my foot out and he tripped, having too much momentum he flew right next to his friend bashing his head against the red brick wall.

"Percy look out!" Celena called I turned around as the first bully pulled a punch and launching it at my left side. The fist connected and I stumbled a little felling dizzy. I felt something down the side of my face and ignored it thinking it was sweat.

I looked down at my food and saw a metal pole. I grabbed it and swung it at his side. Crack! "AHhhh!" we heard a loud crack before the bully fell on the floor crying. "I think I cracked his rib…" I said shocked at what I did. "Thank you for coming to my rescue my hero. How is your head? It looks pretty bad." Celena said with a clear look of worry. I felt my eyebrow and noticed it was covered in blood.

"Don't worry I'm ok" I flashed my best smile at her making her blush. Truth be told I felt dizzy but I didn't tell her that. "Are you busy tonight?" I blurted before I realized what I said. Its Christmas of course she's busy. "No what do you have in mind?" she replied with a small smile.

"Come home with me I'm sure my mom would love to see you." I said with a grin, I started walking out of the ally before she called "Ummm…Percy…I can't stand…" she said looking down with a blush. I walked up to her and knelt down one knee. "Hop on. The Percy express is departing soon!" I laughed and she laughed with me. She got on my back and snuggled her face into my back, she felt warm and it brought a small blush to my face .Luckily she behind me so she couldn't see.

We walked out of the ally leaving three very stupid looking bullies in there. "What happened?" I asked breaking the silence. "Ummm…well…I was taking a walk before they ganged up on me and I ran into the ally, then I on that pipe you found a twisted my ankle." She replied looking embarrassed. "Did you get hurt?" I asked with clear worry in my voice. "I am now that you are here" she replied softly. I'm just happy I'm impulsive, if I wasn't she might have been hurt.

We reached my mom's apartment and it was almost 6. She knocked on the door since I couldn't do that while carrying her. The door opened with a very angry looking mom. "Hi mom, look who is here" I said while trying to change her focus before she could scold me.

"Merry Christmas Celena, and Percy what happened?!" her mood did a 180. I dropped Celena on the couch before we filled my mom in on what happened. I went to wash my face while she tended Celena's ankle even with her protest. My mom just gave her a look before Celena decided to keep quiet. Mom took a liking to her after they met last year.

We had dinner and chatted and before we knew it the moon and stars were out. Celena gave a small yawn before she tried to excuse herself. "Are you sure dear it's quite late out and I don't feel comfortable with you walking out alone."

"Don't worry Sally I'll be fine" she stared into my mom's eyes and it looks like they had a silent conversation. "It'll be perfectly fine if you want to stay over" my mom replied with a slight edge to her tone. They had another conversation through their eyes. "Fine" Celena sighed in defeat before her cheeks gave a small blush. "Well I'm going to turn in early because I have to leave early tomorrow, and Percy Gabe isn't coming back for a few days so take Celena out tomorrow ok? Oh and there's an extra set of blanket and pillow in the cupboard you can sleep on the couch tonight" my mom said sweetly before going to her room.

I went to the window and stared out of it looking at the moon. "Beautiful…" I whispered to myself. All I heard was a small chuckle and Celena came behind me and hugged my waist. "Thank you for today Percy."

"Anytime, starshine" we sat down and talked for quite some time. I leaned down before I felt her head on my shoulders, her light brown hair covering my chest and I heard her breathing lightly. I smiled down at her sleeping form before I carried her bridal style into my room. I rested her head on my pillow before she turned and grabbed the other in her arms. I left the room after seeing how peaceful she looked, she really looks cute I thought to myself. I crashed down on the couch before falling asleep.

 **I don't own POJ or HOO**


	7. AN - Sorry guys i'm sick (

AN

Hey guys sorry for not updating in tow days today being the second day but i'm currently sick and i haven't got the motivation or the energy to write so please bare with me ill try upload a chapter by tomorrow if not latest Sunday ( 24 - 25 June 2017). Sorry again everyone.

also i am looking for inspiration for Percy's new weapon and a guardian/ companion for Percy. If you guys have any ideas please comment and ill look them over.


	8. Chapter 7 - Training

**Here is the chapter, sorry for the late update i was sick and couldn't get out of bed much less write. i'm seeing a lot of cool ideas but more suggestions are always welcome.**

 **Chapter 7 – Training**

 **General POV**

"Come on Percy! Concentrate, you might have my blessings and much more but that doesn't mean you get to slack off!" Hestia shouted from the edge of the Olympian Arena. They were training Percy's fire control on some automations. "Remember your emotions will have an effect on your flames! And don't forge- "Hestia didn't get to finish her sentence as a helmet came flying in her direction. "Watch it!"

"Sorry Mom! I'm just trying to avoid becoming porcupine!" Percy shouted over the sounds of battle.

 **Percy POV**

100 spear throwing automations… why did I agree to this. I blasted another ball of red hot fire towards the one closest to me. The arena that Hestia showed me looked awesome, this is where the gods train for battle. Think of the classic Colosseum now times that by two and stretch it so its 700m in between the two bends. Around the top were statues of the Olympian gods holding their weapon of choice along with Nike, goddess of victory holding a spear. The seating around the arena were made of marble and has red cushions around the VIP seats (top 8 rows of the arena and the bottom two rows).

"Mom whose idea was this?!" I screamed at my mother, yes I know I'm a bad son screaming at my mother. "Well yours actually." She said with an innocent smile and I knew she was right. I asked mom to help me train and now I'm stuck in this mess.

I spun right while a spear flew towards me. The deal of the 'training' was that I'm not allowed to use my swords. And the spears were enchanted so they would fly back to the sender once it touches earth. Wait…touch earth.

Another spear came flying towards my chest and I sidestepped only to grab the shaft and stopping it before it touched the ground. The spear stayed in my hand. I smirked at the automation as it seemed to have a mental breakdown from not finding the spear. I pivoted dodging another spear and threw the one as hard as I could at the confused robot. Great 18 down 82 more to go…

Another crazy idea came to mind, since the robots didn't want to engage in close range combat and resorted to throwing the spears I could use it against them. I summoned water and made it run a soft layer across the surface around me and froze it. This way the spears would get stuck in the ice and not the ground. The automations froze like the one before and stared having a mental breakdown save for the 30 advanced automations behind them they pulled out their swords and advanced.

I grabbed the closest spear and got ready. I must complement Hephaestus, these automations were smart! They surrounded me and began to advance, I focused on the spear and the metal part engulfed in flames. The first sword came towards me from behind. In the last second I made a wall of water rise from the ground and as soon as his sword went through the water wall I froze the wall forcing the sword to be stuck then I mentally forced the ice to close together shattering the celestial bronze sword.

The automation pulled out the hilt and began advancing again with a broken sword. I swung the spear low knocking the humanoid automation off his feet before blasting red flames at his face melting the metal. Another two advanced and I was really getting angry, this stupid training already lasted for half an hour and there are still 29 of them left. "Percy I give you 5 more minutes otherwise I'm telling Demeter to take care of your dietary needs!" Hestia shouted from the stands.

I got despite as the last time Demeter took over my dietary needs for a meal I regretted it. I had enough cereal and oats to feed a farm of cows. I looked at Hestia and saw she was serious. She snapped her fingers and all the automations advanced.

With a final battle cry I thrusted my arms out and willed flames to rise in a ring around me while also summoning water, now I had a tornado of fire and water spinning around me, I willed the water to turn into shards. I then willed the flames not to melt them and I started walking towards the automations. I jumped and forced the water to shoot up like a geyser and froze it so I had my own platform 10 m in the air I willed the tornado to expand and not long after the automations were spinning around me while the metal melted or weakened them and the shards of ice pierced the rest.

When the last automation was destroyed I collapsed and fell off my platform. The last thing I was the sea green eyes of my father as I fell into his arms.

 **Hestia POV**

I watched in awe as Percy summoned a tornado of fire, the flames rose to 20 m in the air and if I focused I could see shards of ice swirling in it as well. As soon as the last automation was defeated I saw Percy fall off his platform, I watched in horror as he fell. Just as I was about to flash there to catch him I saw my brother there waiting with his arms out. I flashed next to them.

"Poseidon what are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I still need to bless him after all you took him before the meeting was over." He had a look of bliss oh his face and I could tell how much he loved Percy after all he's is the last reminder of sally. "Let's take him to Apollo sister after all summoning ice shouldn't have even been possible because even I can't do that…"

I must of had a look of shock on my face because Poseidon laughed a little. "What do you mean you can't do it? Aren't you the god of water?"

"Well yes the god of water not ice, just because I can control the base element doesn't mean I have control over the others. It's like me saying you're the goddess of fire so you should be able to summon lava." He explained.

"Athena what did you do to my brother?" I looked at Poseidon and all he did was laugh. "Its me sister I assure you, just because I don't always say the smartest things doesn't mean I'm not smart.

"So I see Athena rubbing off on you eh." I smirked knowing that Poseidon has been spending a lot of time with Athena recently, helping each other grief over the loss of Annabeth and sally. "I-I um don't know w-what you're saying sister…" he flushed red and tried to avoid eye contact. Deciding not to push him further I placed my hand on Percy's forehead and my hand glowed orange. And his pair of green eyes fluttered open. "Hey dad" he smiled and passed out again sleeping this time. Poseidon and I both just rolled our eyes and flashed to his cabin. "I shall leave him a not asking his to meet me in Atlantis tomorrow to discuss a few things. After all I still need to bless him." Poseidon said while placing Percy in his bed. "You know sister this is the first time in my immortal life."

"What is?" I asked with a smile. "Tucking my mortal child in bed, sure he's almost 20 but still better late than never." He said after placing a kiss on Percy's forehead. He smiled one last time before flashing away leaving a blue letter in Percy's hand. I smiled again and flashed away myself.

 **Percy POV (dream)**

"Hello Lord"

"Who are you?" I opened my eyes only to find myself floating in darkness.

"I am known as unknown lord" the strange voice said again, the voice was metallic and deep. "What are you?"

"I am what you need to seek and what you need to conquer, lord"

 **I DON'T WON POJ OR HOO**


	9. Chapter 8 - New title

**Hey guys thanks for the constant support, here is a longer chapter i just wanted to get this out of the way. enjoy :X**

 **Chapter 8 – New title**

 **Percy POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night with cold sweat. "You ok Percy?" everything sounded distant… "Percy?" I slowly turned my head to a worried Hestia. "Yeah mom…I'm...ok sorry I'm just a bit dizzy" I said slowly trying to gather my senses. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I immediately felt better. "Thanks mom" I smiled glad that the head ache was gone. "What happened?"

She explained how I took care of the 100 automations and how Poseidon saved me and his concern to ice abilities. "Well he can technically but he's not allowed to as that would be crossing domains without permission which is in violation to the ancient laws, for example when I summon a hurricane there will be lightning generated from me but if dad did it he won't have the lightning." I tried to explain in detail but truth be told it was Annabeth who taught me about my ice powers; interatomic theories came in handy (Talk about using science in real life situations)

After about a year I managed to manipulate other forms of liquid, I'm just awesome that way. "Could you call dad here? Or do I have to go meet him somewhere?" I asked Hestia who was still processing what I had said earlier. "Your father left you a note, it was in your hands but I removed it; it's on your night stand" I turned and found the note; it was a sea green envelope with a trident embedded in the wax.

 _"Percy, I would like you to join me and your step family in Atlantis for a meal of sorts, Triton and Amphitrite would like to apologize for the way they treated you. Also we have a surprise besides family bonding time ls long overdue. If you wish to come throw this letter in the fountain and I will see you in your cabin."_

This is going to be good, I handed the letter to a curious Hestia "This is going to be good" she laughed, she knew that Amphitrite and Triton hated me. "Are you going then?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically. We both chuckled at the comment. "It could be good for you, besides I have a good feeling about this one" she says with a wink.

"Well I can't deny a summoning from an Olympian now can I" I threw the letter into the fountain which was 15 meters away. "How did you do that?" Hestia asked with an eyebrow raised. "Well it looks like I just suck with a bow but all other projectiles I'm ok" I said with a slight smirk "besides a bow is sometimes too slow for my liking.

"Better pray that Artemis doesn't hear you" I laughed at her comment. The next moment Poseidon flashed into the cabin wearing his usual outfit only this time he came without his fishing pole.

"Ready to go?" I nodded as he sent a cool breeze towards me. "See you later Mom" I waved good bye as she just smiled and waved.

As soon as the bright flash ended I felt water, lots of it. Technically this is my first official visit in Atlantes and it is beautiful.

We stood at the edge of the farming district and I can see the outlines of father's palace in the distance. This kingdom is like any fantasy kingdom layout. Four walls surrounded the kingdom the outer wall also known as the first wall which was over 2 kilometers tall and enchanted to become see through, then there is the second wall which is 500 meters shorter than wall one also enchanted to become invisible save got the gates. Then then last two walls were visible, wall three was made of a blue rock which father told me was Cobalt Blue Hydrningite; a rare rock with certain properties of metal and can only be found in the Mariana Trench. The gates themselves were made of celestial bronze and Atlantean bronze. The fourth and last wall was made of pure magic which came from the power of the royal family, during times of crisis they can add or drain power to and from this wall.

Dad lead me down the streets of the second district (between 2nd and 3rd wall) this was the farming district, first district being military and training, didn't see much since we teleported in to the second district. "Hey dad what is this?" I looked at a tree with blue leaves and it was dripping slime from its leaves. "That some is what we commonly call a slime tree, it might look disgusting but it has wonderful healing properties and those properties will amplify but almost 300% if used on a creature of the sea. "What are the base stats…?" I asked him with a slight shock. "Well if used on let's say a demigod child of let's say Athena it can probably regrow a severed arm in a minute." He replies with a huge smirk, guess I know where my smirk came from.

"Hey dad can I maybe take some before I go?" I asked hopefully, that stuff will come in handy. "Sure, I don't see why not besides I got a whole farm filled with those trees."

It's been about an hour of walking and we crossed into the third district (between the 3rd and 4th wall) this district is like the business central and residence area. All I see now is sea horses and merpeople just imagine a random human and add a fish tail and you got the idea. They wore regular clothes; influence of the west, but some of them were wearing armour; police force. Everything here is in some way modernized there were billboards, video displays and defiantly some sort of electrical lighting. "Uhh dad why is there electricity in the sea…?" I whispered not wanting to draw any attention.

"Well its more magic than electricity, the video display is runes engraved onto either an image or a book, the lights are runes on the light bulb or the switch. So we basically infuse our electrical items with runes to power them, much more efficient and better for the ocean. Besides the excess magic that leaks out gets absorbed by the fourth wall making the wall stronger.

We've been walking for about two hours now and we finally arrived at the fourth wall. We entered through the gates and I gasped, the first thing I saw was the royal Atlantean Garden, it's made up of the most bizarre looking plants and animals. There were the usual sea animals but there was also some mystical animals playing with naiads. Then a strong fragment aroma hit my nose, I looked towards my left and saw a weird looking plant with huge flowers. "The Gardenia Hupehensis is an extremely rare, plant and can only be found in dark and wet places. It blooms in early autumn." My father informs me. It has huge, elliptic leaves, which are looked golden-green. It also grew large flowers, which looked to be blue and dark pink.

"These plants grow in huge numbers, but it's challenging to control and maintain their growth. Honestly they have no use, but they smell nice. They also rely on water currents to carry their seeds away to reproduce. Once pollinated, they grow fairly large, delicious nuts." He continues mean while I'm picked a nut and ate it. "Why does this taste like ambrosia?" I asked suspiciously. "Well that's why they were created, for their taste" he said with another smile "come on I think it's time to go meet your step family." He grabbed my shoulder and flashed us there.

We appeared in the throne room startling Amphitrite and Triton as they both tipped back nearly falling off their thrones. Before they could fall I thrusted my hand out and willed the water to push back until their thrones were stable I lowered my hands the water around their thrones felt different if if they were another type of water altogether, on well it responds and that is all that matters . "H-how?" Triton asked while both my father and my step mother remained silent with a look of surprise. "I just willed the water?"

"yes yes but how did you manage to interact our thrones with your water? Even father cannot do that…" what do they mean father cant to that, I let out my famous "huh?"

"well you see Percy a gods power is basically tied to their thrones and well being sea gods our thrones are powered by the essence of water, remember when you sat on my throne on Olympus?" I nodded gesturing to him I was listening "That huge power surge is my essence, being my son your body could handle my essence but if another demigod or god that has no blood relations to me sat on the throne their essence would of faded. So now the question is how did you manage to channel your power to support the area around Triton and Amphitrite, that their water, their essence. In short you basically controlled their essence." He concluded "Dad be more confusing you could become the next Apollo" I grumbled while trying to put all the pieces together.

"Well you see dad I kind of learned some forgotten arts of water…like how to bring any sort of liquid under my control and well I can't change them into solid or gas yet but I can do that with water, hence you see me using ice." I explained the whole ancient laws thing to them.

"So you can turn water into all three states of matter?" Triton asked shocked, I just nodded. I could also control their blood I thought to myself but they didn't need to know that yet. Thanks wise girl you taught me a lot.

 **Time Skip**

We had dinner and Triton and I bonded pretty well, well after I explained to him I don't want to compete with him on who should rule the sea. Then there was Amphitrite, after spending time with her she actually saw me as her second son I caught her referring to me as such to Triton.

Now came the surprise

"Perseus, being my son you also have the right to the throne of Atlantis. It is your birth right and thus yo-"

"Really father you know I don't want the throne" I grumbled loud enough for him to hear me. "Percy let me finish, I was on a roll" I rolled my eyes at my father after giving him a nod.

"It is your birth right and thus you shall gain the blessing of the sea and shall become part of the royal family, you will become an ambassador of the sea along with your half-brother Triton, do you accept?" I looked at Amphitrite and Triton who both smiled and nodded

"I accept father" I said while smiling, then all three of them stood up and blasted me with three shades of blue, the next thing that hit me was warmth and my sing began to glow a faint blue. After about 2 minutes the process was over. "Rise my son" I did

Amphitrite spoke next "Welcome to the family son, all hail Percy Jackson demigod son of Poseidon, ambassador of the sea!" Her voice amplified throughout the whole kingdom. Triton came over and gave me a handshake "Welcome to the family Brother"

Honestly I couldn't be happier, I looked at my father and all I see was how proud he was of me. I sent him a look and he knew I wanted to go back to camp. Suddenly I knew what to do. I walked to the closest window and said my good byes. I willed my body to become water and evaporated turning into mist, I then envisioned camp and instantly my mist from flew in that direction, water no problem, rock easy I traveled through all the solid matter there is and arrived at camp I looked at my watch and was surprised to see that only 2 seconds passed. Guess it could flash to places now.

I laid on my bad and drifted off into the realm of Morpheus

 **Percy POV (Dream)**

"Lord Perseus" the voice from before stated, the voice was filled with respect

"You didn't answer my question, who and what are you?" I demanded

"Well lord, let's say I'm a part you. And as for who I am, well you would need to find me first. Lead a quest to the edge of Greece there you will find me and the one who holds me captive, word of advice lord. Don't bring children of the sea" the voice said while fading until the last word.

I woke up in cold swear and decided to call Rachel.

"Oh iris goddesses of the rainbow, show me Rachel Elizabeth Dare." A picture of a red haired girl was on a balcony staring into the ocean, she jumped back a few steps when the rainbow formed.

"Hey Percy what's up"

"Rachel I need your help…"

 **I DON'T OWN POJ OR HOO**

 **Btw just to balance the blood thing it can olny be done if percy has touched the blood.**


End file.
